teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Keywon Daniel
' Keywon Daniel '''is the 10 year old son of Mr and Mrs Daniel. Information Keywon is the 10 year old son of Mr and Mrs Daniel. He is often called a useless nothing by his verbally abusive parents. Personality Despite his family life Keywon is described as a ENFP personality type. Keywon see life as a big, complex puzzle where everything is connected-but unlike Analysts, who tend to see that puzzle as a series of systematic machinations, Keywon sees it through a prism of emotion, compassion and mysticism, and is always looking for a deeper meaning. Many other types are likely to find these qualities irresistible, and if they've found a cause that sparks his imagination, Keywon will bring an energy that oftentimes thrusts him into the spotlight, held up by his peers as a leader and a guru - but this isn't always where Keywon wants to be. Worse still if he finds himself beset by the administrative tasks and routine maintenance that can accompany a leadership position. Keywon's self-esteem is dependent on his ability to come up with original solutions, and he needs to know that he has the freedom to bee innovative - he can quickly lose patience or become dejected if he gets trapped in a boring role. Luckily Keywon knows how to relax, and he is perfectly capable of switching from a passionate, driven idealist in school to that imaginative and enthusiastic free spirit on the football field, often with a suddenness that can surprise even his closest friends. Being in the mix also gives him a chance to connect emotionally with others, giving them cherished insight into what motivates their friends and colleagues. He believes that everyone should take the time to recognize and express Thierry feelings, and their empathy and sociability make that a natural conversation topic. Keywon needs to be careful however - if he relies too much on his intuition, assume our anticipate top much about a friend's motivations, they can misread the signals and frustrate plans that a more straightforward approach would have made simple. Keywon is very emotional and sensitive, and when he steps on someone's toes they both feel it. Keywon is Curious, Observant, Energetic and Enthusiastic, an Excellent Communicator, he knows how to relax, and very popular and friendly. However he also has poor practical skills,he finds it difficult to focus, he tends to overthink simple things, gets stressed easily. He's also highly emotional, and independent to a fault. Romantic Relationships When it comes to relationships, Keywon is very excited to share the bounty of ideas and eye-opening experiences that life has to offer. For Keywon relationships are a joyous process of mutual exploitation and imagination, a chance to connect with another soul. Keywon like all ENFP types takes his relationships seriously, and is known for his uninhabited and unshakeable devotion to his girlfriend Demrah whom he has committed his heart to. When it comes to dating Keywon has a formal process to begin with, he shows these qualities by showering his girlfriend with affection, and will do anything he can to build a strong relationship by demonstrating his devotion and reliability by whatever means available. Friendships As a friend, Keywon id's cheerful and supportive, always sharing and developing ideas, and staying open-minded, taking in others' thoughts and feelings. This warmth and sincerity makes Keywon a matter at drawing people out of their shells, and as a result he tends to have a huge circle of friends. More outgoing tips will naturally gravitate towards him, but Keywon will also go to great lengths to get to know more reserved personalities. His ability to tune into others and speak their language with that characteristic infectious enthusiasm helps him in this endeavor, and the allure of mystery that reserved types, especially introverted initiatives, bring to the table will keep Keywon intrigued for years. Parenthood While Keywon is to young to be a parent his sense of wonder he has for all things new is something that he shares with his younger sisters everyday. Keywon provides a combination of love and support, and an unstructured environment revolving around freedom and creativity. This in no way means that Keywon simply leaves his sister's to there own devices without guidance - rather Keywon wants to share in his younger siblings perspective, share in a world without bounds. Keywon is playful and warm and love to see his siblings excited playing in and experimenting with the world around them. Keywon encourages this play and growth by suggesting activities and lessons. Powers & Abilities *'Magic' *'Magic Attacks' **'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified magic. **'Expanding Magic Bolts:' Project magic that expands rapidly on contact with an object. **'Formulated Magic Blasts:' Release blasts of magic in a form of a creature or object. **'Hand Blasts:' Release magic blasts from hands. **'Magic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of magic. **'Magic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of magic. **'Magic Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of magic. **'Magic Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. **'Magic Breath:' Discharge magic blasts from mouth. **'Magic Burst:' Create burst of magical energy. **'Magic Cutting:' Use magical energy to cut opponents. **'Magic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with magic. **'Magic Pillar Projection: Project magic pillars. **Magic Spike Projection:' Project magic spikes. **'Magic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of magic. **'Magic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of magic and that repels everything. **'Magical Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of magic. **'Mystic Blast:' Release magic over a specific target area. **'Omnidirectional Magic Waves:' Send out a wave of magic in all directions. **'Optic Blasts:' Emit magic from one's eyes. **'Overpower:' Pulse of magic is released, overloading powered devices in an area. **'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. **'Scatter Shot:' Release magic blasts that split into multiple fragments. **'Sword Beam Emission:' Release magic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. **'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of magic. **'Zap:' A tiny short release of magic to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. *'Magical Blade Construction' **'Cutting' **'Death Inducement' **'Energy Cutting' **'Magical Energy Generation' **'Pain Inducement' *'Magical Energy Manipulation' ** 'Creation' ** 'Curing' ** 'Destruction' ** 'Energy Manipulation' *** 'Energy Attacks' ** 'Esoteric Nature Manipulation' *** 'Esoteric Element Manipulation' ** 'Energy Circle Combat' ** 'Force-Field Generation' ** 'Fusionism' ** 'Illusion Manipulation' ** 'Life-Force Manipulation' ** 'Levitation' ** 'Magic Attacks' ** 'Magical Constructs' ** 'Magical Energy Absorption' ** 'Magical Energy Generation' ** 'Magical Energy Storage' ** 'Magic Negation' ** 'Mana Manipulation' ** 'Resurrection' ** 'Soul Absorption' ** 'Telepathy' ** 'Teleportation' ** 'Time Stopping' ** 'Transformation' ** 'Transmogrification' *'Magic Breath' **'Energy Blast' **'Magical Energy Generation' **'Spell Casting' *'Cosmic Attacks' ** 'Cosmic Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of cosmic energy. ** 'Cosmic Beam Emission:' Release beams of a cosmic energy. ** 'Cosmic Blast:' Release cosmic energy over a specific target area. ** 'Cosmic Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of cosmic energy. ** 'Cosmic Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of cosmic energy. ** 'Cosmic Breath:' Discharge cosmic energy blasts from mouth. ** 'Cosmic Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. ** 'Cosmic Cutting:' Use cosmic energy to cut opponents. ** 'Cosmic Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with cosmic energy. ** 'Cosmic Pillar Projection:' Project cosmic energy pillars. ** 'Cosmic Spike Projection:' Project cosmic energy spikes. ** 'Cosmic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of cosmic energy and that repels everything. ** 'Cosmic Vision:' Emit cosmic energy from one's eyes. ** 'Cosmic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of cosmic energy. ** 'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified cosmic energy. ** 'Expanding Cosmic Bolts:' Project cosmic energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. ** 'Formulated Cosmic Blasts:' Release blasts of cosmic energy in a form of a creature or object. ** 'Hand Blasts:' Release cosmic energy blasts from hands. ** 'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. ** 'Omnidirectional Cosmic Waves:' Send out a wave of cosmic energy in all directions. ** 'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. ** 'Scatter Shot:' Release cosmic energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. ** 'Sword Beam Emission:' Release cosmic energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. ** 'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of cosmic energy. ** 'Zap:' A tiny short release of cosmic energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. * 'Gravity Attacks' **'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified gravity. **'Expanding Gravity Bolts:' Project gravity that expands rapidly on contact with an object. **'Formulated Gravity Blasts:' Release blasts of gravity in a form of a creature or object. **'Gravitational Downforce:' Drastically increase gravity to crush opponents. **'Gravity Beam Emission:' Release beams of a gravity. **'Gravity Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of gravity. **'Gravity Blast:' Release gravity over a specific target area. **'Gravity Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of gravity. **'Gravity Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of gravity. **'Gravity Breath:' Discharge gravity blasts from mouth. **'Gravity Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. **'Gravity Cutting:' Use gravity to cut opponents. **'Gravity Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with gravity. **'Gravity Pillar Projection:' Project gravity pillars. **'Gravity Spike Projection:' Project gravity spikes. **'Gravity Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of gravity. **'Gravity Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of gravity and that repels everything. **'Hand Blasts:' Release gravity blasts from hands. **'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. **'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of gravity. **'Omnidirectional Gravity Waves:' Send out a wave of gravity in all directions. **'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. **'Scatter Shot:' Release gravity blasts that split into multiple fragments. **'Sword Beam Emission:' Release gravity blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. **'Zap:' A tiny short release of gravity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Relationships Family Mr. Daniel '''Father' Mrs. Daniel Mother Vaniqua Daniel Sister Vaniqua is the little sister of Keywon. She is 8 years old. Jabrielle Daniel Sister ''' Jabrielle is the little sister of Keywon. She is 7 years old. Romances Demrah Everson '''Best Friend/Girlfriend Demrah is Keywon's girlfriend. He has said many times that he loves her and never wants to lose her. Friends TBA